S.U.Z.Y - Single
”Îmi pregătesc acum o melodie care să rupă toate topurile” - Sânziana Buruiană Artista a făcut acest anunț cu mult timp în urmă, single-ul fiind gata de acum câțiva ani, însă abia acum a fost lansat, și 9 zile mai târziu, și videoclipul! Melodia a avut un succes imens în toată Europa, câștigând premiul „Cea mai fortza manea 2018 HQ HD 4K” la concursul Miss Fata de la țară. În România, single-ul a fost pe locul 1 timp de 3 minute în Top IancaFM, iar pe stradă sunau telefoanele numai ”SUZY SUZY SUZY”. Videoclip Videoclipul celebru regizat de Haus Of Suzy a fost un adevărat succes. Mulți little suzetes au fost cu adevărat în extaz la lansarea clipului. Însă ... tu toată lumea a fost fericită pentru revenirea Sânzianei în industria muzicii, după ani lungi de așteptare a ”melodiei care să rupă toate topurile”. Videoclipul și single-ul au fost interzise în Germania, din cauza secvenței 0:26 - 0:31, fiind declarat ”mult prea extrem” pentru ochii nemților. #SorryNotSorry. Versuri Intro Îmi plac sporturile extreme...mamă, adrenalina! M-aș da prin toate mașinările alea, topogane,lifturi... Ce să mai...aș face și...aș sări și cu parașuta, de ce nu? Hihihi 1 I wanna be the SUZY under you (oh yeah) Du-te și învață de la Lazarus că de la el am învățat să fac investigații, Hai, dă-i drumu de aici! Iaute cât poa să mintă! Deci mie nu-mi vine să cred... Taicăsu e pe moarte și ea minte! Uitați-vă...taicăsu e pe moarte și ea minte. O să-i dea Dumnezeu exact cum minte ea, ești o mincinoasă și Eu n-o să mă cert cu iubitul meu din cauza că ești o mincinoasă O jegoasă (ALO ALO) Pre-Chorus Touch me, touch me, Doamne, zici că-s în desene animate! Cred că a fost foarte comic. Hâhâhâ. Chorus I wanna be that SUZY SUZY SUZY SUZY I wanna be that SUZY SUZY SUZY SUZY Îmi pregătesc acum o melodie care să rupă toate topurile Păi uite ce înați sunt și le e frică ... Așa fricoși?! Iaute ce fricoși sunt, nu cred! 2 Zdreanța asta ordinară Minte când tasu-i pă moarte N-a fost niciun Alin Cocoș acum 2 luni la ea acasă Jegoasa dracului Păi da nu că mă face să o iau din nou la bătaie... Da cum poa să mintă așa?!! Cum poți să minți așaa?!! CE SĂ STAU UȘOR?!! CUM POȚI SĂ MINȚI AȘAA??!! Curvele astea 2 nefericite, care au vrut să-mi fure toți iubiții Astea sunt prietenele mele!! S-au dat la toți iubiții mei Vă rog frumos, luați-o pe curva asta de aici! Penala asta, jigodia asta, javră ordinară ... Chorus I wanna be that SUZY SUZY SUZY SUZY I wanna be that SUZY SUZY SUZY SUZY I wanna be that SUZY SUZY SUZY SUZY Du-te de aici că arăți ca moartea ... Bridge Ehehehe... Am închis geamurile am întrebat de unde se încuie ușa... Ieși fireai a dreacu ieși de acolo (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) NUUUUUUUU (Deschide ușaa) Vine pe partea celalată (Fireai a dreacu să fii) Când l-am văzut pacc am sărit din tir dă-i fugi Poate mai cad din nou lac ... AAAAAA MI-A ZBURAT PĂLĂRIA A summer moon comes into full phase Get on top of me And Mars' warm spirit rams into the atmosphere Touch me, touch me, Eu am avut relații în care am fost mult mai iubită. (Ce, ce relații?!) Mult mai iubită! I lay down face up this time Under you like a SUZY SUZY Chorus I wanna be that SUZY SUZY SUZY SUZY I wanna be that SUZY SUZY SUZY SUZY I wanna be that ... Acum ne-a venit și nouă rândul la călărit... Nu vreți să știți ce a urmat, Zice ”Hai hai hai acum pă cal!” Zic băi Nea Mărin, uită-te și tu... Sunt în fustă, nu pot să mă urc pe cal. Chorus I wanna be that SUZY SUZY SUZY SUZY I'll wreck you right up SUZY SUZY SUZY I'll lie down face up SUZY SUZY SUZY Outro Eu nu vedeam nimic, nici o julitură, nici o durere... Fix problema mea era...telefonul! Mamă deci nu-mi vine să cred! Nein, Zedd! Nein, Zedd!